


Knotted

by Unfeathered



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Ianto's been practising his knots
Relationships: Ianto Jones & Toshiko Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Knotted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/117498.html) on 10 July 2008
> 
> Written for the prompt: _Torchwood: Tosh/Ianto: Knotwork_

Tosh stood back and watched Ianto tie up their most recent - and unusually humanoid – visitor from through the Rift. Ianto's fingers were deft and sure, wrapping and twining the ropes in complicated patterns that looked extremely secure.

"You look like you know what you're doing there, Ianto."

Ianto didn't even look up. "Yep."

"Would I be right in assuming that you've been practicing your knots?"

"Yep."

Tosh's lips pursed in an attempt not to smile, but her eyes were twinkling. "Is this a skill Jack knows about?"

Ianto finally met her eyes, his own alight with smug humour. " _Oh_ , yes."


End file.
